


Sparring Partners

by aeonish



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, Sparring, Training, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/pseuds/aeonish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard are sparring in the training room, and things get heated pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Captain Canary Hiatus Fest Day 9: Firsts
> 
> Big thanks to crazygirlne for the beta!

Sara grunted as her back hit the mat with a loud thud. She quickly rolled away to avoid a kick from her opponent and sprang to her feet.

“Not bad,” she said, grinning. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

Leonard smirked. “Prison,” he said with a shrug. “Starting in juvie, right after I fell in with Mick.”

Sara arched an eyebrow. “Guess that doesn’t surprise me.”

“You want my life story or you wanna keep sparring?” he deadpanned.

Sara chuckled and slowly began to circle him. “I was just giving you a chance to catch your breath, that’s all. You seem like you’re having some trouble keeping up.”

Leonard responded by throwing a punch. Sara dodged it easily, grabbing his arm and using his own momentum to push him up against the wall of the training room.

“Come on, Snart. You’re better than this,” she taunted.

Leonard spun out of her grasp and grabbed her, switching their positions. He pressed her up against the wall, pinning her. “I think you’re losing your edge, Canary,” he said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

She tilted her head playfully and smiled. “Who says I didn’t plan it this way? Maybe I have you exactly where I want you.”

He looked down at her, his piercing green eyes darkening. His eyes darted to her lips and she licked them unconsciously. Just as her resolve was about to break, Leonard moved first. His head bent to kiss her, and Sara suddenly felt a tightness in her chest loosen. As his lips met hers, the rage inside her began to quiet. With every gentle caress of his tongue against hers, Sara felt her bloodlust subside a little more, and when he pulled away after a moment, an overwhelming sense of peace washed over her for the first time since she rose from the Lazarus Pit.

The bloodlust was always there. Since the moment she’d returned from the dead it had been a constant, malevolent presence inside her. A force that threatened to consume her. Having her soul restored had helped a lot. It had given Sara back her mind, as well as some semblance of control. Of course, that wasn’t perfect either. Being on this team had shown her that much. There were times during a fight when she felt that mindless rage inside, trying to take over, and it took every single ounce of her willpower to fight it off. There had been many moments since they left 2016 that she’d felt like a complete monster.

And yet Leonard had reminded her that she was not. On more than one occasion he helped her see that she still human, a person worth respecting, even caring for. There was a connection between them, she could feel it. He reminded her of her humanity, and she helped him see himself as something more than a crook. That he wasn’t just a villain, and there was good inside him, too. They saw the good in each other.

“Wow,” she whispered, snapping her thoughts back to the present. “That was…”

“Amazing,” he growled before kissing her again. This kiss was different, more urgent. She sighed, running her hands down his chest, her fingers trailing over the soft cotton of his t-shirt. The weight of his body pressing her against the wall was wonderful, and Sara was quickly losing herself to his touch.

He lifted the bottom of her tank top, and the coolness of his hands was electrifying. His fingers grazed across her stomach, moving up over her ribcage. Sara groaned and forced herself to break the kiss.

“Wait, wait,” she breathed, and Leonard’s hands stilled just below her breasts. “Right here? What about the others?” she asked.

He was quiet for a moment as he looked down at her, and Sara thought he was probably weighing the pros and cons of staying put versus moving somewhere more private.

“Gideon, lock the door. We’re not to be disturbed,” he ordered, his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him.

“Yes, Mr. Snart,” the ship’s computer responded. Sara heard the click of the lock as Leonard moved back a step to pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor.

Sara mirrored his movements, pulling her tank top and sports bra over her head. Before they touched the ground he was on her again, kissing and nibbling his way across her collarbone. She shivered as her bare back pressed against the coldness of the wall, and felt him smile against her skin.

“Cold?” he asked, his voice husky. Sara smiled, running her fingers through the softness of his close-cropped hair.

“I’m burning up,” she said, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

Leonard’s hands moved down to the waistband of her pants and underwear, pushing them down over the curve of her ass. She shimmied out of them, kicking them aside and made quick work of his belt.

He lifted her easily, and braced her against the wall for support. Her breasts were at the perfect level now, and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Sara moaned breathily, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. His hardness rubbed against her heat through his pants, and she suddenly felt desperate to have him inside her.

He quickly unfastened his pants, holding her up with one arm, and Sara vaguely registered the sound of rustling fabric as they pooled at his ankles. She reached down and he inhaled sharply as she took him in her hands, guiding him.

Sara cried out as he slid inside her, letting her head fall back against the wall. Leonard groaned and gripped her hips so tightly she was sure she'd have bruises tomorrow. She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him again. His mouth dominated hers and Sara relished in the feel of giving up control to him.

He set the pace, thrusting inside her at a steady rhythm. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in her neck. His heavy, labored breath was warm against her sensitive skin.

“Oh god, yes,” she moaned, raking her nails down his back.

“Sara,” Leonard growled, biting the pulse point on her neck before gently running his tongue over it.

He picked up the pace and Sara urged him on with her moans and encouragements. His thrusts became more forceful, and she knew they were both getting close.

“Come for me, Canary,” he breathed against her ear. “I want to hear you sing.”

Sara held on to him with one arm for support, and slid the other down between them until her fingers found her clit. She began to rub in circles, Leonard’s low groans pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

She came almost violently, and moaned loudly as the pleasure tore through her. As she came apart around him, she distantly wondered if the walls were soundproof and if the others would hear them, but quickly concluded in that moment that she didn't particularly care.

Moments later, Leonard quickened his pace once more, chasing his own orgasm. He cried out, his body shuddering his release as he held on to her as if she were the most precious thing on Earth.

They were both panting as they finished, and Leonard rested his forehead against hers for a moment while they both recovered.

“Wow,” Sara said again, at a loss for words.

“Indeed,” he replied with a lazy smirk. “You are an exceptional sparring partner.” He carefully slid out of her, gently setting her back on her feet and handing her a towel.

“Hmm, well maybe one day I’ll show you how not to get pinned against a wall,” she said as she began to get dressed. “But today is not that day.” She playfully threw his shirt at his face.

“Sara, you can teach me anything you like,” he said, pulling his shirt back on. “ _Especially_ if it ends with you pinning me against something.”

They had just finished dressing when they heard a loud banging on the door.

“Hello?” Ray’s voice said from the other side of the door. “Is someone in here? Why won't the door open?”

“Go ahead and unlock the door, Gideon,” Sara said, straightening her top.

The door to the training room slid open and Ray walked inside. “That was weird. I've never seen that door locked before.” He took note of the thin sheen of sweat that coated both Leonard and Sara, then looked around at the various weapons and training equipment strewn haphazardly throughout the room. “Wow, you guys are training hard, huh?” he asked.

“You could say that,” Leonard retorted, and Sara tried not to smile.

“Awesome! I just finished making some modifications to the A.T.O.M. suit and thought I'd come here to test them--”

“That sounds swell, Ray,” Leonard said, cutting him off. “Have fun with that. I think we’re done here.” He turned and strode purposefully out of the room.

“Bye, Ray,” she said, giving him an apologetic wave and following Leonard into the hallway.

As soon as she cleared the door she felt him grab her arm, pulling her around the corner and out of sight.

“Meet me at my bunk in ten minutes?” he asked, his voice low.

Sara smiled smugly. “Why? Do you need more help training?”

“Perhaps. As I said, you are an excellent sparring partner. Maybe I could even teach you a few things this time.”

“Maybe,” she said with a grin as she took a step back from him. “We’ll see if you can keep up this time.”

He smirked before turning and walking toward his room.

As she watched him walk away, Sara briefly wondered if it was wise to encourage this type of intimacy with him, and wondered how long it would be before she inevitably screwed things up like she always did. But as he walked away and she became increasingly aware of the pressure in her chest returning, she thought of how being with him seemed to calm her bloodlust, and she remembered the connection they shared. She remembered looking up into those striking green eyes and realized that whatever this was between them, he felt it too. And in that fraction of a second, she decided that some things were worth fighting for, no matter the risk.

She turned and walked toward her room, setting her watch for ten minutes.


End file.
